A Hard Lesson, Literally
by Sailor Centauri
Summary: The Bladebreakers meet a girl called Amy, who just happens to like beyblading. She also has a hidden secret, which even she doesn't know about... (you've got to read to find it out)
1. A Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades or any of the characters, they belong to their creators. I do however own Amy Walters and her bit beast/beyblade Dragina, so please don't take them.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
The young blonde brushed her plait over her shoulder and strode into the hotel room her uncle had reserved for her. The room looked very classy, but what else did you expect for a fancy Spanish hotel? The walls were painted in a soft shade of creamy pink, with a matching ceiling and a wonderful wine coloured carpet. She walked into the bedroom and put her suitcase on the bed, and opening it began to immediately unpack. Amy Walters was a tidy girl, especially for a 14-year-old, but considering her parents were neat freaks she tended to be as well. Her uncle had invited her to stay with him for a while, while he and his beyblading team went to different tournaments and such and she'd been happy to accept, anything to get out of her own house for a while. He'd arranged for a school position for her as well, temporarily of course in the school near where they lived. Uncle Stanley is so cool Amy though as she placed her favourite and one of her two best outfits on coat hangers. Hanging them up in the wardrobe she finished unpacking her hanging clothes, and began to put everything else in the bedside cupboard. Feeling a little warm she opened the window and looked out. Her room over looked out over a huge hotel swimming pool, where numerous people were either swimming or lying on sun beds next to it. Turning away she sorted out her swimming costume, a sarong skirt and a towel from what she'd bought with her, but before she headed into the bathroom to dress, she pushed her suitcase beneath the bed and pulled out her suntan lotion. She'd just finished slipping her slip on sandals on when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"It's open, come in!" she called. The door was pushed open and a gentleman who looked in his late fifties peered in at her smiling.  
  
"Getting settled in I see," the man commented.  
  
"Yes uncle, i'm just going swimming. Care to join me?"  
  
"No thank you," the old man responded. "I have some errands to do, but maybe later."  
  
"Ok, thanks for stopping by uncle." The man nodded and closed the door behind him as he left. Well at least he's not like my parents Amy thought, at least I see him more often. She brushed a single loose strand of her hair behind her ear, and headed out of the room, closing the window and locking the door as she went.  
  
She wasn't the only one in the hotel though; of course her uncles beyblading team he'd put together were staying there to, on the same floor but a few corridors away. One of them, a dark haired teenager of 13 years of age was busy putting his things in a draw by his bed. For once he wasn't making a fuss over anything, probably tired from the flight his friends though. Another boy he was sharing the room with was the same age, but with blonde hair and blue eyes. He'd finished unpacking and was sitting waiting for him and another boy to finish, so they could go for a relaxing swim. The other boy was shorter than both his roommates, a real self appointed nerd as it were. His hair was brown and unruly, and he had his glasses upon his head. The dark haired boy yawned and stretched.  
  
"You know, planes really can make a guy tired," he told his friends.  
  
"You said it Tyson, but a swim will help out," agreed the blonde. "Are you coming Kenny?" The blonde and Tyson were just heading off to change as the other boy finished.  
  
"Be there in a minute Max!" In the opposite room, two more boys both older and taller than the other three had long since finished unpacking and were waiting for them. The one was a young, handsome Chinese boy with dark hair in a long ponytail and with cat like eyes set in a young tanned face. The gold orbs smiled over at his friend, a colder looking boy with facial markings, mixed dark blue and light blue hair and grey eyes. He was leaning against the wall, staring into space, but that was nothing unusual.   
  
"Kai, do you think swimming really helps when you're tired?" asked his friend from the couch.  
  
"I don't think Max would've stopped badgering us with that stuff if he wasn't sure Ray," his friend commented. "Then again he wouldn't have stopped till we AGREED anyway." Ray nodded and looked up as the other door opened. Tyson and Max grinned at them and waved, and Kenny or Chief as they knew him, soon followed, carrying a laptop under his arm. He never goes anywhere without that thing, Ray thought eyeing the computer they knew as Dizzi.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Tyson opening the door. Kai grunted and strode out, towel in hand. The others watched him go, and looking back at each other, shrugged and followed him. Ray locked the door and ran to catch up.  
  
Down at the pool, they were surprised to see the actual size of it. It looked like an Olympic swimming pool, minus a few meters. Finding some empty sun beds, they threw their towels and things over and onto them, Dizzi included. Tyson sat down on his and put some suntan lotion on.  
  
"You know, this is going to be sweet," he told the others. Ray and Max smiled at his comment, where as Kai and Kenny didn't notice, their attention was focused on a young girl who looked about 14. She'd just stood up off a sun bed not far away from them, catching their attention as they both surveyed the pool. She was wearing a light blue swimming costume with a swirl pattern down both sides, and a multi-shaded sarong skirt, in many different shades of blue. Wandering what was interesting the other two boys so much, Tyson, Ray and Max turned to look. The girl had long blonde hair tied back in a tight and neat plait, and from the looks of it, amazing blue eyes that matched the rippling water of the pool. Ray felt his heart skip a beat as she kicked off a pair of slip on sandals, and removed the skirt. The girl casually threw it onto her sun bed, revealing a lovely feminine figure. Striding across and around the pool, she began climbing up a ladder to a diving board that was half the size of the one next to it.   
  
"Now this dive i've got to see," Max commented as she walked onto the board. The girl was aware of a few eyes watching her, but she ignored them. She jumped on the board for some lift and sprang off in a perfect dive, hitting the water as smoothly as a dolphin would. Water sprayed everywhere, hitting the sides of the pool. She swam back up from below the surface of the water, and brushed her now soaking wet hair back so it fell flat against her head. Kenny unfortunately had the water spray over him from being silly enough to stand too close to the edge of the pool, to judge the girls dive. Kai had stepped back and out of reach as the spray had flown up. Seeing Kenny looking somewhat surprised at getting wet, the girl swam with powerful strokes to the side of the pool, and folded her arms on the side of it. She grinned up at him as she kicked the water beneath her.   
  
"You know, you're supposed to get wet in the pool, not out of it," she giggled.  
  
"I'll remember that next time," Kenny responded dryly. Max laughed as he walked to the edge of the pool and knelt on one knee.  
  
"Sorry about him, Kenny doesn't know when his curiosity is getting him into trouble."  
  
"That's ok, but still, i'm sorry for soaking you Kenny."   
  
"Well despite that fact, that was an awesome dive," Tyson informed her. "Erm..."  
  
"Amy," she responded. "And you are?"  
  
"I'm Tyson," he responded shaking her wet hand.  
  
"Ray."  
  
"Max. And you already know Kenny oh and that's Dizzi." Amy nodded as Max indicated to Kenny and then towards the computer on the other boys sun bed, although she was slightly confused as to why the laptop had a name and then glanced over at Kai as he stared directly over her and into space.  
  
"Who's the guy with the death glare?" she asked glancing over at Kai as he stared directly over her and into space.  
  
"That's Kai," Max responded. "Ignore him, he's always like that." Amy laughed, as the sun glinted in her bright blue eyes. The quiet loner one of the group huh? She thought to herself as she surveyed the well muscled teenager, kind of cute but way too cold for my liking. Getting a mischievous glint in her eyes, Amy disappeared below the water, kicking up a spray of water. Kenny this time had the sense to move out of the way, as did the others but Kai got soaked from not noticing.  
  
The older teenager who Amy surmised was about a year older than her, coughed and spluttered and looked down at himself. He was completely soaked, his hair was now flat and the sun glinted off the water on his skin. He shot Amy a fierce glare but the girl only laughed, obviously death glares didn't faze the spirited girl. She swam back a few meters and gave Kai a bright smile, only to start laughing again.  
  
"Kai, you are so easy to pull a joke on," she told him. "You should pay more attention." The others boys started to laugh at Kai's misfortune, as the older boy turned away and folded his arms in disgust. Amy had to go below the waters surface again just to stop laughing.  
  
"Hey any of you guys feel like coming for a swim?" she asked. When they all looked at her, she figured they weren't much into sports, at least not swimming. Shrugging she turned and pushed herself off into the deepest part of the pool, disappearing back below the water for several relaxing laps. Kai frowned and went to get his towel; he picked it up and began to dry himself off while Kenny tried to figure out how long Amy could stay under water without air, especially when doing laps. Tyson, Ray and Max simply discussed things, like their up coming beyblade matches and what strategies to use.   
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Here's a sample of my first Beyblade story, please R&R and let me know what you think 


	2. Bit Beast or not a Bit Beast?

A couple of hours later Amy returned to her room, still soaking wet. Her hair and body smelt of chlorine, and her costume was now as dark as her favourite midnight blue dress. Locking her room's door, she disappeared into the bathroom for a shower. Anything to get this smell out of my hair, she thought. That was the one thing she hated about pools, the smell stuck. She discarded her sarong skirt first, folding it up and putting it on the clothes rack to dry off. Her towel shortly followed, along with another towel she'd brought in with her. Next she released the hair band that held her plait together, and immediately her hair came loose and fell down her back. When not tied up, her hair reached half way down her back and had a cute wave right at the base of it. Lastly she discarded her bathing suit and got into the shower, turning the temperature control on, she felt the warm water spray all over her exposed, not to mention tanned skin and her sopping wet hair. It felt wonderful to lose the smell of chlorine from her body and hair, as she washed thoroughly.   
  
"That feels much better," she said to herself, smelling the sweet and soft scent of vanilla that wafted from her shampoo and shower gel. She loved that ice cream like smell it was her favourite. Those guys were pretty nice out there she thought as she wrapped a towel around her long hair and one around her body, tying it behind her. Especially Ray, he was very cute. Something about him spoke beyblader, she couldn't quite think why. Shrugging it off she left the bathroom and went to retrieve her hairdryer from the bedroom part of her suite. She plugged it in and released her hair from the towel, giving it a quick brush through before she switched her hairdryer on. Amy always found that when she dried her hair little by little it got nicer all the time, which explained why she spent half an hour on it every time she'd washed it. Eventually turning the device off, she walked over to the bedroom mirror and brushed through her hair, catching every knot.  
  
"Now where's my favourite hair tie?" she asked no one in particular as she began searching for it. Finding out the silvery blue hair band, she proceeded to tie her hair into its tight and neat plait, which she'd learned how to do ages ago. She tied it off, and remembering that she was still wearing her bath towel, quickly finished drying off and slipped on the same clothes she'd worn on the plane to Spain. They were just temporary till she sorted something less creased out to wear.  
  
"I really should start setting out clothes for when I get back from swimming," she said to herself as she sifted through the numerous clothes in her wardrobe. Eventually she found out a black thigh length skirt she was rather fond of and put it on instead of her jeans, and then sifting through the chester drawers found one of favourite tops. It was a pretty blue v-neck with a white stripe going down the arms that ended just above her elbows; and it looked far better on her then the sleeveless top she had been wearing. Finding out her smaller, finer trainers and a pair of pop socks put them on and examined herself in the bedrooms mirror.  
  
"Not my best," she told her reflection. "But it'll do." Now she was at a loss of what to do. It was getting cool outside by now, and she didn't feel like going anywhere on her first evening in Spain and her uncle was still running his errands so he wasn't around to talk to. Evenings can be really dull, she decided flopping down on her bed.  
  
Ten minutes later she headed into the living room of the suite, and looked at the TV but there never was anything good on and her Spanish was somewhat rusty for the TV programs. She was just settling back after deciding to catch some shut eye before going down to dinner, when a couple of male voices caught her ears. She sat up on the couch and smoothed her skirt out, trying to listen to them but they talked mainly about what they planned to do when they weren't at the beyblade tournament. Either fans or bladers blading in the finals Amy thought shrugging it off and relaxing again, not really interesting. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander, and by the time she opened them again it was 8pm. Startled and knowing dinner was being served downstairs, a buffet as she had heard from her uncle, a buffet that went on for hours. Amy quickly smoothed her clothes out, checked her hair, and grabbed a cotton jacket and eventually grabbing up her bag headed out the room, making sure her door was locked.  
  
Before then Tyson and his teammates had returned to their rooms. They'd been the ones Amy had heard coming back from their time by the pool. Tyson had been right to wear suntan lotion, as his skin had tanned quite a bit. Kenny still looked rather pale, Max had a light golden shine to his skin, Ray's tan was very much like Tyson's and as for Kai, well his skin shone bronze. Max had even made a joke that he'd have to wear sunglasses down to dinner, as the older boys skin was blinding him. Kai ignored his comment and changed quietly into something tidy and clean. Tyson bounced out of the room he shared with Max and Kenny, wearing his usual clothes, t-shirt, shorts, jacket and trainers. Max looked no different besides the shirt colour, Kenny wore his usual dress style as did Ray and Kai.  
  
"So, what do we do till they serve dinner?" Tyson asked sitting down.  
  
"How about seeing if we can improve your battle strategy?" asked Dizzy sarcastically. "You could do with boning up your skills a bit again."  
  
"Ha ha," Tyson responded hearing the others snicker quietly. Half an hour passed by with the others trying to make Tyson feel better after Dizzi's comment, strangely he'd taken it rather personally. He'd never done that before, but considering his skill level in beyblading it wasn't surprising he'd felt insulted. It was still another good couple of hours till lunch, but with Kenny going over things with them, time seemed to fly by. Ray however didn't seem to be listening to half of what Kenny was saying, his mind was elsewhere, so when the smaller boy asked him if he wanted to see where he needed to bone up on his skills he didn't even hear him.  
  
"Hello, Earth to Ray," Tyson called, waving his hand in front of the older teens eyes. Ray jumped in surprise and looked down at him.  
  
"Pardon?" he asked. Kenny sighed, he was used to this behavior from Tyson, but not Ray. Max grinned at the look in his teammates eyes, they seemed full of stars. This was good and he had a rough idea who the lucky girl was to. He sat on the back of the couch and looked at Ray, trying to get him to prove his suspicions, but the older boy was too smart to just say it out loud.  
  
"What's up with you?" asked Tyson. "You're not usually like this."  
  
"I think Ray's been struck by one of Cupids arrows," Dizzy commented checking Ray's body temperature. Kenny looked at the computer screen, with Max looking over his shoulder. The blonde haired boy whistled at seeing what Dizzi's screen was showing them. Ray's body temperature reading was higher than normal; it wasn't just one of Cupids arrows, it was more like half a quiver of them. Tyson and Kai glanced down at the screen, then at Ray.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Tyson. "Ray has the hots for someone?"  
  
"What gave it away?" asked Dizzi, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Tyson sweat dropped and glared at the computer. He turned his head to look at Ray, as a bright blush coloured his tanned cheeks. Max and Tyson looked at each other and it was as if what Max had been thinking earlier suddenly struck Tyson as well.   
  
"It's Amy isn't it?" he asked. "You've got the hots for that cute girl we met at the pool haven't you?"  
  
"I wouldn't say 'hots' exactly," Ray responded as the blush remained on his cheeks. "I just think she's rather cute."  
  
"Rather cute?" asked Max in disbelief. "The way you were staring into space a few minutes ago made it seem like you thought she was more than just cute." Kai grunted in the background.  
  
"That girl is nothing but trouble," he told Ray matter-of-factly.   
  
"Are you still sore about her splashing you?" asked Max. "Way to hold a grudge Kai." Kai snorted and turned his attention away from his teammates. The others sweat dropped and turned back to Ray. The older boy had managed to stop blushing and was trying his hardest to be serious; hard to do when your teammates had an angle to torment you with.  
  
He was relieved when Dizzi suddenly announced that it had just turned 8pm, now he could get some peace, Tyson would be way to interested in eating to badger him and the others were also eager to eat something as they hadn't had much all day.  
  
"Alright, let's go i'm starved!" Tyson announced.  
  
"Easy there Tyson," Max soothed calmly. "The food isn't going to grow legs and run away you know."  
  
"Huh, think about who you're talking to Max," Kai snorted, only to get elbowed sharply in the ribs by Ray, who was glad that they'd forgotten about his supposed 'crush' on Amy. He was glad about that, but right now what he and the others didn't need was for Tyson to be put in another bad mood. They'd already spent half an hour earlier trying to cheer him up after Dizzi had made that comment about his blading technique, they certainly didn't need him to be put into another mood just before dinner. They'd known their team mate to lose his appetite if he got upset, and the first time they'd seen that happen they'd all got really worried about him, and no matter what they'd tried Tyson had refused to eat anything literally all day till he'd calmed down. Kai rubbed his sore ribs and glared at Ray, but the other boy just sent him a warning look and left the room, tossing the keys into Kai's hand.  
  
"All this fuss," Kai muttered as he turned the light off and locked the door. "Well if Tyson has taken offence maybe not eating so much will do him some good." Most of that he said to himself before he hurried to join his teammates; needless to say he still didn't have much tolerance for Tyson. Of course if any of the others had heard him say that, his ribs wouldn't be the only thing he'd have to worry about. To the other bladebreakers, Tyson not eating was like Kenny not tapping away at his laptops keyboard for several hours at a time, really weird.   
  
The others waited till Kai arrived before they got into the lift and headed to the ground floor, arriving their a minute later and making their way to the buffet, which was being held on a terris come Spanish cafe at the side of the hotel. It was pretty cute with off white painted walls, pictures of Spanish dancers lining one of the walls and an actual floorshow being performed at the far end, but most people were interested in having dinner. Having selected what they wanted to eat from the buffet, the five took their food to a table at the back of the terris and sat down. None of them spoke while they ate the different Spanish food selection and drank the water or juice they'd each picked up, nothing much to talk about right now. Dizzy said nothing either, she was quite content to just sit on the bench beside Kenny and do some calculations.   
  
"I never knew we'd be able to have fun like this," Max commented glancing at the Spanish dancers, before looking at his teammates. They all nodded. Tyson took a sip of orange juice and smiled.  
  
"Well, the tournament is sectioned around certain days for the teams, so we have time between matches to have plenty of fun."  
  
"Yeah, scoping out the sights and seeing all the things done in Spain, sounds cool doesn't it?" asked Kenny. Tyson and the others knew what Kenny meant by that and all sweat dropped, only he could think of that on a fun night such as this. Tyson shrugged it off and began looking around at all the different people in the cafe; some were tourists on holiday, others were there for the tournament maybe and some lived and worked here. He turned his head to the left and a flare of lovely blonde hair caught his eye. The plait was being blown by a soft wind, as it's owner stood out on the terris looking out at the sea view. This hotel is a great place he thought, a nice view behind it at the city and a pretty view of the ocean not to mention a few land attractions to. Grinning he nudged Ray with his elbow, nearly causing the older boy to choke on a piece of fish from surprise. Kai reached out and slapped his friend on the back, glaring at Tyson as he did. Ray finally calmed down and had a few sips from his glass of water before looking at Tyson.  
  
"What's the matter Tyson?" he asked.   
  
"I just thought you should check out the view," the sapphire blue haired teen responded indicating the far end of the terris. Ray turned his attention to the terris and blushed slightly on seeing who was standing there. It was Amy; her plait was being blown by the wind and she was leaning casually on the metal rail. He could just see what she was wearing from where he was to. A skirt and a cotton jacket, with trainers and from the looks of it as the wind whipped her jacket up momentarily, a nice blue top to match the skirt.   
  
"Come on Ray don't be so shy," Max urged. "Go and talk to her. There's nothing cuter than a maiden in the moonlight." Ray shook his head, chuckling at Max's comment.  
  
"I can't intrude," he told them. "It's impolite." Sweat drops appeared on the others faces, even Kai gave him a look. Ok he didn't like the blonde very much himself, but if Ray had even the slightest like for her he should go for it. He gave the other teen a sharp nudge, and when Ray glanced back at him he nodded. If it would get him some peace he'd go and talk to her.  
  
Amy was busy staring at her beyblade, thinking back to one of the many dreams she'd been having about it recently. Dreams concerning a dragon and cold arctic winds, that seemed to be trying to tell her something, but what? Whatever it was she had a feeling that it had something to do with the image that had appeared on the core chip of her blade a while ago, the image of a magnificent winged dragon that seemed to stare at her as if it were alive. She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't hear Ray approach her, added to that his footsteps on the wooden boardwalk were quiet compared to the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks below her and the sound of the softly blowing wind that was blowing through her hair. So when he spoke her name she nearly fell over the railings, and nearly dropped what she'd been holding in her hand. The others sweat dropped from where they were watching. Good one Ray, Tyson thought with a slight smile. Amy turned and looked into Ray's eyes, wondering who'd nearly made her fall over the railings.   
  
"Sorry about that," he apologized. "Do you remember me?"  
  
"Of course, you're Ray right?" she responded. Ray nodded.  
  
"Beautiful night don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah lovely." Amy felt a blush rising to her cheeks, she'd never expected to see Ray again never mind speak to him. He was cute, well muscled and had a nice tan from being out in the sun earlier. She forced the blush away and turned back to stare at the ocean. Ray had to agree with what Tyson had said earlier, the view was very nice, only he didn't see it quite the same way Tyson did. Amy was only a bit smaller than him and probably the same age. She had a lovely feminine figure and her clothes looked fitting for her. He loved her hair the most, wondering what it looked like loose and her eyes, now there were two soul stealers. Blue as water and deep as the ocean.   
  
"Say, would you like to join me and my friends for dinner?" he asked casually. Amy looked up at him, her bright blue eyes holding his own before he looked up and away.  
  
"Sure. I have to say I already ate what I wanted but sure." That must've been quick, Ray thought, but then again he didn't know how long she'd been there for. Turning he headed back into the cafe with her following at his side, but her attention was mainly drifting somewhere in space. She momentarily looked at the item in her hand, then pocketed it in her jacket pocket.  
  
Kai looked up as the girl sat beside him, just great he thought, Tyson is annoying enough I don't need her as well. Amy smiled at the boys as she made herself comfy, even Kai who just glared back. Talk about a sub zero personality, Amy thought sourly. I bet this guy wouldn't know how to lighten up if he actually HAD fun. She shook those thoughts off and tried to think of something to say, and in the end Max made it easier and said something himself.  
  
"So Amy, we know you're a great swimmer but what DON'T we know about you?" Amy grinned at him.  
  
"Oh, i'm the daughter of two doctors and have a little sister called Elsie, but she's only 3 years old. I do love to swim, but my passion is beyblading. I also want to learn how to be a doctor..."  
  
"Wait a minute, did you say you like beyblading?" Tyson interrupted. Amy turned to him and nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's my all time favourite thing next to swimming. I love watching the matches and sometimes I even get chances to go to the stadiums and watch. The European team were awesome in their winning year. Straight win and no messing around." Oh yeah that's them all right, Ray thought remembering that they'd met the members of the team that bladed for Europe, they were a quartet of tough players and boy could they blade well. Tyson had certainly found that out. Amy smiled and reached into her jacket pocket, producing a refined beyblade. It's silver and white edges gleamed in the soft lights of the cafe as she turned it around for them to see. The markings on it screamed dragon, so the other bladers figured Amy was the type of blader who liked the power and grace of dragon blades, not to mention their beauty. That wasn't the only thing that caught their eye though, the other thing that caught their eye and really got their attention, was the centerpiece of Amy's beyblade. The image of a graceful winged dragon coloured blue and white, stared back at them. Its wings were at an angle so they formed the shape of an arrow and a single small jet of flame was protruding from its mouth. The eyes which were as dark and deep as sapphires stared back at them, and it looked as if the creature was alive and aware of them staring at it. Could it be possible the spirit of a bit beast inhabited Amy's beyblade? A dragon bit beast? If so, was she actually aware of it?  
  
"Where did you obtain that piece?" asked Kai carefully, indicating the central piece. Amy looked at him, wandering what he was talking about. She looked at the piece and figured he meant the image.  
  
"If you mean the image Kai, it's an old image from my fathers side of the family. You see I took to this blade the moment I saw it, it was as if something was pulling me to it and that was before the image appeared. Then one night as I slept, the blade kept popping into my head, with this dragon flying over it. I didn't recognize the dragon at first, but all I knew was that it had something to do with me. Then that very morning I woke up to find my blade on the floor, with this picture on the centerpiece. I had no idea where it had come from, still don't. When I showed my dad, he told me it was like the image on a shield that had belonged to a very long gone relative of mine, and he even showed it to me saying that the dragon was called Dragina. It matched perfectly, but the essence seemed to shine more in my blade then it did on the shield. I still don't understand why though and it wasn't long ago since this happened either, and that's all I know." Kai looked at her, she was totally unaware of the fact that she probably had a bit beast inhabiting her blade. How could she be unaware of that? It wasn't something you simply missed, but if it were true then she'd have to learn about it sooner or later. Of course that all depended on when the bit beast decided to show itself, and since this one hadn't yet then it may simply be waiting for the right time. Of course he'd never seen a bit beast quite like it before, a dragon made of ice fire? That wasn't something you came across everyday, but maybe there was someone who'd heard of it. He looked over at Kenny and Dizzi, and got a momentary glance in response from the smaller and younger boy.  
  
"I'll ask her later," Kenny whispered over to him. "She'll know for sure if it's a bit beast or not."  
  
"I sure hope you're right," Kai responded dryly. 


	3. A Cheap Move

That night as the bladebreakers returned to their room, Kenny flipped open his laptop again and was confronted by the soft red light that was Dizzi. The bit beast yawned and looked at him from the confines of her small home.   
  
"Evening Kenny," she greeted softly. "What's up. Need an update on that cutie with the bit beast in her beyblade?"  
  
"So it is a bit beast," Kenny whispered.   
  
"You bet your glasses it is," the computer responded. "And it's a powerful beast at that."  
  
"What do you know about it Dizzi?" asked Ray sitting down beside Kenny. The bit beast paused for a moment while she sorted through her files for the information she'd gathered on the mysterious bit beast.   
  
"The bit beast is called Dragina, and she's the sacred dragon of ice. I am not certain of what power she has, but she's no push over." The image of Amy's bit beast appeared on the screen for them to see; she was a beautiful bit beast. Graceful yet powerful, with a sharp icy looking edge to her wings and tail. Kenny and Ray gazed at the dragon bit beast, as Kai, Tyson and Max wandered over to take a look. Tyson could only whistle, this dragon was very new and if it's power level was unknown then there was no telling how powerful it really was.  
  
Amy slept relatively soundly that night, her beyblade on the bed stand beside her. Dreams of beyblades and beyblading invaded her subconscious, playing back to her the strange images she'd seen during some matches she'd been to. Yes Amy could see bit beasts, after all she did own one, even if she was unaware of it. Then her own beyblade spun into view, glinting blue and silver under a beam of light. Slowly something emerged from it, and soon she was staring into the eyes of a huge dragon. Chills coursed through her body as the creature emitted soft and cool winds around her, while it continued to keep an eye on her. Amy stared back at it, and it all seemed to last forever till the soft sound of an alarm penetrated her thoughts. The dream began to fade away and she opened her eyes. Sitting up she looked around her, her digital clock read 8:01am and the alarm was still going off. With a groan she moved her hand to it and turned the alarm off, and slowly got up. Yawning she headed into the bathroom and washed, before returning to her room and dressing in something more suited to the Spanish weather. Eventually she was wearing a pair of blue denim 3/4 jeans, with a v-neck, sleeveless pale teal top. She pulled on her white and blue pump trainers and glanced at her clock. It now read 8:55am, she had to be at the beystadium by 10.00am.  
  
"If I didn't detest getting up early i'd be half way there by now," she muttered to herself as she snatched up her shoulder bag and a smallish green bag. The green bag bore a white cross on it and a nametag that identified her as a qualified team medic. Sure she was also a registered reserve blader for the team she was going to be on, but she was also going to be the medic. She grabbed some food from the cafe downstairs and paid before heading out to the stadium.  
  
"It's too hot for a bus," she muttered putting her room key in her pocket. "But if I have to get there by ten i'd better catch one." The next bus that came by had the notice on it that said it was heading to the beystadium; gratefully she hopped on and paid the driver as he pulled away.  
  
The Bladebreakers had a team bus so getting to the stadium wouldn't be a problem for them. They were currently just a little way ahead of the bus Amy was on, listening to Mr. Dickinson talk about a wonderful surprise he had for them. Kai wasn't so sure he wanted to know about this 'little' addition to the team, they were fine on their own. Max and Ray were actually looking forward to it, saying it would spice things up a little bit. Tyson was too busy thinking about the matches to come, and Kenny was still discussing Amy's bit beast with Dizzi.  
  
"Personally Kenny i'd try and find her and explain, if that bit beast is powerful and has not had a chance to show it, then she may be in trouble."  
  
"Trouble?" asked Kenny cocking his head. Dizzi sighed.  
  
"I'll spell it out for you genius. If Dragina has never been released from her beyblade, her power is probably pent up. If it is not released soon then she may destroy herself and the beyblade." Kenny gasped in alarm, startling Max who was sitting in front of him. The sandy blonde haired blader turned around and looked at his smaller friend worriedly and questioningly.  
  
"It's nothing Max," he told him quietly. "Just a slight problem."   
  
"If you say so," his teammate responded and turned back to leaning on the seat in front of him. Truthfully this bit beast had them all thinking, what if it was more powerful then there's? Hopefully Amy wasn't there to blade against them, because if she was and she actually DID know about her bit beast she may have a big advantage. Tyson didn't think she was the championship beyblader type, she was probably just tournament material who played in the odd tournament or at home. Max and Ray were thinking on relatively the same lines as Tyson, but that image still worried them. Kai who was sitting at the back of the bus as usual stared out of the window, his usual thoughtful and scowling expression masking his face. Dragina, he thought. A dragon bit beast that rules the ice, interesting but is she worth seeing in action or is she just a small bit beast with nothing to prove at all? The bus soon came to a halt outside the beystadium at around 9:45 am, and in a hurry to get them registered Kenny scurried off with Dizzi in his arm. The others walked off the bus and surveyed the competition, and it wasn't surprising to see two of the teams. Not far away stood Ray's old team, the White Tigers talking amongst themselves. Standing next to them by their bus was the All-Starz, talking with Max's mother. On seeing her, Max was off like a rocket.  
  
"Hey mom!" he called throwing his arms around her.  
  
"Hello Max," the blonde woman greeted returning the hug. "I see you and your teammates are taking part in the tournament to, I wish you luck."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Tate," said Ray as he and the others caught up with their hyper teammate. "Same to you."  
  
"Agreed," confirmed Lee as the White Tigers walked up to them. The group stood talking and catching up till 10am, when they all decided to head inside.  
  
The bladebreakers entered their fancy locker room and looked around impressed, the room was big and airy with a large window that let the sunlight shine in, lighting up the whole room. Tyson walked over to a bench and sat down, letting the warm sunlight shine on his face. He couldn't believe they were here, in Spain and in a tournament to boot. He was about to say so, when Mr. Dickinson pushed the door open and walked in, a big smile plastered all over his face.   
  
"Hi Mr. D, what's made you so happy?" asked Ray.  
  
"I found your surprise waiting by the front entrance just now. I hope you'll be nice and welcome her."  
  
"HER?" they all asked simultaneously. Mr. Dickinson nodded and motioned for someone to walk into the room. A collective gasp came from all of them as the girl walked in; long blonde hair in a long plait and stunning blue eyes, AMY! Amy was just as surprised to see them as they were to see her, even Kai whose face she couldn't quite read at the moment. It sort of showed a mix between shock, disbelief and anger. She adjusted the smaller green bag on her shoulder and gave them a smile. Great, she thought, I know my grandfather said i'd be working on a beyblading team but I didn't know it was the Bladebreakers and why didn't I recognize them when I met them yesterday? Not to mention Kai's on this team, what a turn of events.  
  
"Well I see you've met," Mr. Dickinson grinned.  
  
"That we have," Ray confirmed getting over the shock quicker than the others. He stood up and approached her.  
  
"Welcome to the team Amy, a shock isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah Ray, it certainly is."  
  
"Amy's another reserve blader I brought in," Mr. Dickinson explained. "But you'll only ever need her when it is REALLY necessary. Till then, she'll be team medic, treating any injuries you may sustain. Please be nice to her boys." With that final word, Mr. Dickinson left the room. It was an awkward silence before Tyson eventually broke it, in his usual bright and chirpy kind of way.  
  
"Well, we have an exhibition match against a local team so let's go." He literally skipped out the door, grabbing Amy's hand and pulling her out behind him. Ray, Max and Kenny looked at each other, shrugged and went after them. Kai was the last to go; pulling the door to, he strode at a more dignified pace towards the main beystadium, and found his teammates waiting for him.   
  
"Ok everyone, welcome to the Sunny bay Beystadium!" cried DJ Jazzman. "And let's hear it for the local team, Team Mirage!" Some of the crowd began to cheer where as others booed, as a team of three boys strode into the arena from the opposite entrance. The six teens couldn't decide which was louder, the people who were cheering or the people who were booing their local team. Certainly the ones who'd traveled to Spain and even some of those who lived there were booing them for some reason, but they didn't know why.  
  
"And facing off against them in this exhibition match, are the reigning world champions, the Bladebreakers!" The five boys strode out with Amy behind Ray and Max. Tyson waved to the crowd as literally all of them cheered at their entrance, obviously they were a lot happier to see them then they were the other team. Even the All-Starz and the White Tigers were in the stands cheering for them. Max grinned up at his mom as she nodded to him with a smile.   
  
"Now folks we'll just wait to hear who's going to be facing who and then we'll get this tournament underway!" DJ Jazzman cried.  
  
The five boys walked to their team bench and settled themselves around it; Max, Kenny and Kai sat themselves down on the bench while Ray, Tyson and Amy stood in front of them. Amy pushed her first aid bag under the bench and dusted some dirt off her jeans.   
  
"I think Ray should go first this time," Tyson told the others. "He could really start this off with a bang, as long as that's ok with you Kai." Kai nodded his approval. Tyson grinned then turned to Ray to make sure he was ok with it, and his friend nodded.  
  
"May I go next?" asked Max. "I really want to show my mom how well i'm doing."  
  
"No problem with that," Tyson agreed. "And I'll go last, agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," the three boys chorused. Amy sighed and sat down as Kenny made some space for her; he smiled over at her then went back to typing away at his laptop. Amy didn't quite understand his connection with the computer and she still didn't know why it was called Dizzi, but she was about to find out.   
  
Ray was first up for a single match against Team Mirage's second best blader Miguel. The other teen had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and dark eyes, with a really deep tan to his skin. Ray had to admit that he looked like he could be quite a challenge, and was not going to take this guy lightly. DJ Jazzman leant over his stand above them, looking to each blader to make sure they were ready. When they both nodded, he stood back and held up his mike.  
  
"Ok ladies and gentlemen, our first match is between Ray from the Bladebreakers and Miguel from Team Mirage. Ready? 3,2,1 LET IT RIP!" As he shouted the go ahead, Ray lifted his blade launcher and pulled the ripcord powerfully, letting his blade fly into the stadium. Miguel did the same and both blades began powering towards each other, until they came together in a flurry of sparks. Miguel's blade was knocked back powerfully by the full force of Ray's blade, but Ray wasn't about to let up on him. Driger powered forward and slammed heavily into Miguel's blade, scratching it and denting the defense ring. Slam after slam, hit after hit, Ray's blade kept right on going. Miguel growled deep in his throat, Ray was seriously putting his weight into the match.  
  
"Come on don't let this chump beat you!" he yelled at the blade. The blade whirred and hit Ray's blade sharply, knocking it back a bit, but Ray only laughed.  
  
"You've got to do better then that," he told Miguel. "Tiger Claw Attack!" Driger shot forward so quickly Miguel didn't seem him coming. Ray's blade zipped around in its usual format and with a final sharp slam, it sent Miguel's blade out of the ring and into the air. It soon came down though and crashed into the ground, smoke billowing from it. Driger performed a quick victory lap of the bowl and shot back into Ray's hand. Ray smiled as he clutched his precious blade.  
  
"Hey, good match Miguel," he congratulated. "Nice moves, you really had me worried."  
  
"Yeah sure," Miguel responded smiling. Lap it up while you can, he thought heading back to his team's bench, because we won't lose another match. Ray sat down with a sigh next to Kenny, as Tyson congratulated him.  
  
"You were awesome Ray, you really knocked him out of the park." Ray grinned and pocketed his blade.   
  
"You're up next," Kenny told Max. "Good luck. Max nodded and pulled out his blade and it's launcher. He looked at the turtle image on his blade and smiled. We're gonna win this one Dracile, he thought more to himself and his bit beast, just let them try and stop us. As he headed towards the stadium, Team Mirage decided to send up Jay their third teammate. He was known to cheat from time to time but had been beaten regardless, but now he had a way to make sure his opponent would fail, accidentally.  
  
He made his way to the bowl and feigned a smile, so Max wouldn't suspect anything. Max simply smiled back, and attached his blade to its launcher. Kai watched Jay closely, that smile was false so why hadn't Max noticed? Then again he thought, Max wouldn't think a smile is odd; to him a smile was a smile and that was that. Jay fumbled with his blade launcher momentarily, hooking the blade up clumsily. Max was beginning to think that this match would be really easy to win, but that was when it happened. Jay was hoping to catch Max off guard enough to make his 'accidental' mistake. His blade whirred from its crooked position on its launcher, hit the bowl awkwardly and soared up into the air. By the time Kai had managed to figure out what Jay was up to it was too late, and the next thing the team knew, Max had screamed out in sheer pain. Max's mom who was way up in the stands gasped in alarm as Max dropped his blade launcher and knelt down on the floor, holding his right wrist.  
  
"Max!" Tyson called and ran to his friend's aid. Amy snatched up her bag and ran to join them. Max released his wrist, showing them that it was starting to swell for some reason. Tears welled in his eyes, and it took everything he had to stop them from falling. Amy gently took hold of his wrist and held it towards her, trying not to cause anymore pain then was necessary. Tyson rested his hand on Max's other arm comfortingly, and he tried to force a smile but his wrist was hurting way too much. Tyson helped him up and picked up his blade launcher, before the three headed back to their bench  
  
"Something's knocked your wrist, something REALLY hard," Amy told him. "You can't blade with this injury. I doubt you could even pull a rip cord."  
  
"What did that?" asked Ray as the two sat Max down.  
  
"Something shot up from the base of the dish and hit me," Max responded, his voice quivering.  
  
"Was it this?" asked Kai walking over with a piece of the dish in his hand. "If you ask me, Jay over there has been taking lessons from Bryan." Ray and Tyson turned and shot the blader a fierce glare each while Amy found out an ice bag and put it on Max's wrist. Max trembled as the cold ice touched his wrist, and bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out again.  
  
"Looks like i'm up then," Tyson said dryly.  
  
"No, I'll handle him," Kai responded as Tyson stood up. "Maybe he'd like to see how badly we take it when someone cheats against us." Tyson stepped back and allowed Kai to approach the dish, getting the all clear from Mr. Dickinson as he did. Jay stared over at Kai, knowing he'd better not try that move again as Kai would probably see it coming and pummel him into the ground for attempting it. Kai stared back at him, fire burning in his eyes as he thought about his injured teammate. Max didn't deserve that type of reaction, just because they were trailing gave them no right to do what they'd done, no right at all. This only fueled his anger even more and he connected his blade to its launcher, ready to pull the ripcord the moment he was told to.  
  
"Bladers are you ready?" DJ Jazzman called out. Both bladers nodded, and this time Jay was taking the match seriously. "3,2,1 LET IT RIP!" Both blades shot forwards, and the match was literally over before it had begun. Kai's anger had been pushed into his blade, and with two simple strikes, Dranzer had sent Jay's blade hurtling out of the dish, through the air and onto the floor. The blade crashed and skidded across the floor, and came to a halt, in two pieces. Kai turned and walked away while Jay moaned over his destroyed beyblade. Serves you right, Kai thought venomously. Tyson and Ray both gave him an approving nod as he sat down.  
  
"There you go Max," Amy told him tying the bandage off. "A few days and you'll be just fine."  
  
"Thanks Amy, you really know what you're doing huh?"  
  
"That's why i'm here," she smiled. "And nice one by the way Kai." She gave him a nod and a smile, and for once he actually returned the gesture. Max also gave him a grateful nod, then turned his attention to Tyson, as his teammate approached the dish. 


	4. Cold Fury

Tyson was nearing the dish when Ray stepped forwards and stopped him by resting his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Tyson, how about letting Amy try her luck?" he asked. "She's a reserve blader to, it's only fair."  
  
"Would you be up for that Amy?" asked Tyson as he turned to her. "It's only a friendly after all, it'll be fun." Amy turned and gave Tyson a look as she was putting her things away. The last blader for Team Mirage, Carlos, was already waiting at the dish. She didn't have a clue why Ray and Tyson would want her to blade, but it must've been for a very good reason as Kai also seemed like he wanted to see her blade as well.  
  
"Are you just doing this for the sake of the fact that i'm a blader?" she asked getting up.  
  
"No, we should all get a chance to blade," Tyson responded. "It wouldn't be fair if we had all the fun. would it?"  
  
"Come on Amy," Kenny urged. "It'll be fun. It is a friendly." Amy gave the smaller boy a look, then reached for her beyblade. It glinted in the stadium lights as she held it up, and the image of the blue and white dragon stared back at her, as if it wanted her to have a go.  
  
"Ok I'll do it," Amy agreed eventually, and she pulled out her beylauncher. "I just hope this doesn't turn out to be a mistake."  
  
"Oh it won't be," Kai muttered more to himself than the others. He chanced a glance at the beyblade in the girl's hand as she approached the dish, seeing half of the dragons image looking back towards the bench. Don't worry Amy, he thought to himself, if what i've heard is right, about Carlos being a very strong blader, you should have all the help you need.  
  
Amy approached the dish and hooked up her beyblade to its launcher; why on earth she felt apprehensive she didn't know. Actually she had a funny feeling it was because this was a big tournament, and not the small ones she was used to.  
  
"Seems the Bladebreakers have put in their newest reserve blader Amy," DJ Jazzman announced. "Not much is known about this little fair haired lady, but if her attack stats are right then this is going to be a good match. Especially since she's facing Carlos of Team Mirage, a blader whose heat wave attack may leave this place cooking like an oven!" Oh just great, Amy thought, this guy's probably a much better blader than me; how can I compete with that? Both bladers readied their launchers, waiting for DJ Jazzman to call the launch. Amy could just about hear a male voice over the crowd talking to her teammates, and from what she could hear of it, they thought the others were nuts, then again she did to.  
  
"3,2,1! LET IT RIP!" DJ Jazzman shouted.  
  
With a firm grasp on her ripcord, Amy wrenched it smoothly out of the launcher and her blade went spinning into the dish, right along with Carlos' blade. The two came together in a flurry of sparks, and began circling each other, in an attempt to get better grounding. Kenny opened Dizzi up for the first time in the whole match, and her screen buzzed to life.  
  
"I see you got Amy into the match," Dizzi commented.  
  
"Yes, can you tell us what her chances are?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Easily," Dizzi responded. "Carlos is a tough blader and has bladed in big competitions before, where as Amy has not. If she blades this way for the whole match she may lose, if however Dragina comes through as I bet you're hoping she will, this match may just be one massive scorcher and come back."  
  
"In other words we have to hope Dragina has the common sense to help Amy out," Max translated.  
  
"You got it." Turning their attention back to the match, the five boys watched as Amy tracked her blade. She watched it whir, hit and slam Carlos' blade as hard as it could. Amy wasn't the defensive style blader, she liked offence better, but Carlos was a lot better at this level of competition than she was. Come on she thought, see if you can strike a weakness. The more Amy tried to beat Carlos, the hotter it got in the stadium. It was all coming from his blade, and it was indeed turning the stadium into an oven. Yet the intensity of the battle, was causing a sparkle to shine at the center of Amy's blade, which the other bit beasts near by were reacting to.   
  
"Hey check it out," Mariah commented from her place in the stands as a soft pink glow shone in her pocket. She pulled her beyblade out, to see the core of it glowing away. The others were reacting in the same way, each glowing a different colour.  
  
Amy wiped her forehead, it was getting way too hot in the arena, and was making her dizzy. What I wouldn't give for a swimming pool full of nice cool water about now, she was thinking. Here eyes kept on watching her blade, not noticing the soft glow emanating from its core.   
  
"Hasn't this place got air conditioning?" asked Tyson as he fanned himself with his hand.  
  
"It has, but I don't think it was built to take the heat that Carlos's blade is producing," Ray told him.   
  
"Well I hope Amy figures out how to defeat this guy soon," Max muttered. "Or we're all going to be cooked to boiling point."  
  
In the center of the stadium, Amy was trying to shake off the dizziness she was feeling, whilst Carlos stood calmly with only a light layer of sweat glistening on his forehead. He was grinning at her, more than he was playing attention to his beyblade; he was obviously having more fun than she was. Amy wiped her forehead, making her arm wet instead.  
  
"Amy!" Ray called. "Do something, your blade's losing momentum!" It was to, and fast at that but Amy didn't know what to do.  
  
"Don't like my heat wave?" asked Carlos with a broad grin. "My apologies miss, can't take the heat obviously. You're more of a cold weather girl I'll bet." Amy's eyes widened, he'd just given her the answer she needed. She was semi-aware that there was something special about her beyblade, but she hadn't quite understood. Some of her dreams had been filled with cold breezes that had caused ice storms, and they somehow had to be connected with her blade and the image at its center.  
  
"Thank you Carlos," she smiled. "You just gave me the answer on an icy platter." Her thoughts returned to the match, and she focused on her blade. You appeared in my dream to show me something dragon she thought, now I understand but it's obvious I need help.   
  
"Help me dragon," she whispered. "Help me win this one!"  
  
The rest of the team, Carlos and the other bladers were all surprised at Amy's sudden plea for assistance from an unknown source that was until the core of her blade lit up. Nothing appeared, but the blades speed picked up immensely and went on to attack Carlos's blade. The Spanish blader was shocked at the sudden boost of strength Amy's blade had just received, and could only watch as his blade was forced backwards towards the rim of the dish.  
  
"Dig in you stupid thing!" he cried to the blade. "Come on, she's just a little girl trying to fight in the big leagues. We can beat her!" His blade began to fight back, pushing itself away from the rim of the dish.  
  
"Sorry Carlos," Amy told him. "Now I understand what's up with my blade, I know what to do. So prepare yourself for a bit of cold spell. Go for it! Arctic Hurricane!"   
  
A cold wind slowly began to pick up in the arena, in response to Amy giving a name to the very images her dreams had tried to show her. It slowly cooled the arena down, taking away Carlos's heat wave assault and it was obvious he didn't like it.  
  
"You won't put the chill on me," he told Amy.  
  
"Oh no? It looks like I already am, and you appear not to like it. Too bad, but that's what you get for cheating," Amy countered. "Pick it up a notch Dragina! Let's cool this boy down!" Her blade picked up speed again and rammed Carlos's blade hard, just as the icy cold wind picked up to a full force hurricane. The other blade was thrown around the dish like something that had been caught in a tornado, and had no way down to safety.   
  
"Dragina, final attack! Arctic Arrow!" Dragina's image momentarily flashed past Amy's eyes, as her blade gave Carlos's blade one final whack and sent it hurtling out of the arena. It sailed through the air and came to a smoking stop on the floor behind its blader, who looked back stunned at the intensity of Amy's attack power.  
  
"And I guess that's it," DJ Jazzman announced into his mick. "And the winner of the third match is Amy!"   
  
Amy breathed a sigh of relief as the icy wind died down and her blade stood spinning in the dish. Raising her arm slightly she called the blade back, and it shot back into her waiting hand.   
  
"Still think I'm a little girl Carlos?" she asked.  
  
"Err…" Carlos responded.  
  
"Didn't think so," Amy told him as she stepped away from the dish. "Next time don't underestimate a girl." She left Carlos to think about it, and rejoined her teammates.  
  
"Amy that attack was amazing!" Max cried. "A little cold though."  
  
"Of course it was," Dizzi countered. "Her bit beast is the dragon of ice, did you expect it to use any other element of attack?" Amy glanced at the computer in response to its voice, apparently startled by it whereas the others were used to it.  
  
"We'll explain later," Kenny grinned. "But you and your bit beast were awesome. And I see you gave her a name."  
  
"I already knew her name," Amy responded. "I just didn't know she was one of the bit beasts I'd heard tell about."  
  
"Well anyways, she was awesome," Tyson grinned. "So were you, for your first match anyway." Amy smiled, then looked at her beyblade.  
  
The heat had gotten to it before she'd figured out how to fight back, and she was surprised it had lasted to fight back. The metal disk was still warm to the touch despite it's cooling during the cold attack she'd ordered, the base of her blade was scorched from contact with the dish and the attacked ring was scorched black at the edges and the spikes at the edges had been partly burnt off. Carlo's attack had really taken its toll on the small item, and the only bit left undamaged was the bit chip where her bit beast resided.  
  
"Wow," Ray whispered as he peered at it over her shoulder. "Your blade really took a beating."  
  
"I should've been quicker in thinking up an attack strategy," Amy confirmed.   
  
"Ah not to worry," Kenny told her. "Let me have your blade for a while and I'll fix it up as good as new." Amy didn't know whether she wanted to give her blade to anyone that easily but considering what she'd heard about her new teammates and their beyblading knowledge, she guessed it couldn't hurt this once. She placed her blade in Kenny's outstretched hand, and left him to take a look at it.  
  
"Well that's over and done with," Tyson grinned. "We don't have a proper match till tomorrow, so we might as well just go and have some fun. Care to join us Amy?"  
  
"Sure, I'm glad that match wasn't an official stand off," she agreed.   
  
"So were we, it wasn't much of a challenge," Ray agreed as they left the main arena.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Amy countered.   
  
"That reminds me," Kai interrupted calmly. "Even though you're a blader Mr. Dickinson brought in for extreme emergency's, we've decided we're going to alternate the bladers who blade. So don't think you're off the hook in this tournament." Amy gazed at the team's captain, and it was obvious he meant what he said, she'd definitely be blading more now. It wasn't like she didn't want to, but she was in a place where even her own teammates were out of her league, how was she meant to match up to half of what they could do?   
  
The End  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
R&R if you want me to do the follow on mini series. I plan to have Amy blade more, so Dragina will be making a physical appearance shortly. 


End file.
